The Sun I Look For
by Lady Knight Jayfeather
Summary: Fiercekit is a Shadowclan kit. One bad war between Riverclan and Shadowclan broke loose. He was running from a evil Riverclan cat named Redscar. He ran right into Thunderclan territory were a patrol found him. Is he the The Sun Ashstar's been looking for? R&R. Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ashstar! Your destiny awaits you there. You will find your answer." Featherhearts sweet voice rang in my ears._

_"How? How with my clan and I... I just can't!" I protested._

_She looked at me and smiled her sweet smile. _

_"From the dark shadows your savior will arise. They will be bright like the sun and they will have more than enough warmth to protect and care for your clan." She murmured, then disappeared. _

_I awoke with a start and could still hear her sweet voice. "Look for your sun."_


	2. Chapter 1: a stranger

Chapter one

"Fiercekit, run!" My mother yowled.

I ran and ran. My stubby legs raced away from my chaser.

It had been a fine morning. My mother getting me prepared for my apprentice ceremony and bam! Riverclan cats filled our camp.

I didn't realise that I ran across a border until a hiss of frustration came from the enemy. I look up and there are six mighty cats in front of me. The leader is a tawny she-cat. She growled.

"Redscar, don't you dare hurt this kit!" She hissed. He looked at her painterly and just dashed away.

"Frecklepelt, Jaystripe, Mousemoon, and Ratfang. Go help Shadowclan." The she-cat commanded and the dappled she-cat replied, "Yes, Bronzeheart."

Bronzeheart looked at me with kind eyes. "Hello, little one." She mewed.

"H-hi." I replied. I was scared and I didn't want to go back. She noticed that I was scared and she rubbed her head against mine.

"Now, now little one your safe." She murmured.

"Gingerstripe, let's bring him back to camp. He looks very shaken up." She tells the flaming tom. "Yes, Bronzeheart." He replied. He picked me up in his mouth.

"Hey! I can walk!" I protest. But they ignore me.

We finally make it to the camp and they set me down. I hear surprised murmurs and quiet cooing from queens.

A big gray tom with fierce blue eyes comes to stand by me.

"Hello, what might your name be?" He asks.

"What's it to ya?" I challenge.

"Your in my clan. I have a right to know." He retorted.

"Oh, well I'm...Fiercek-paw. Ya I'm Fiercepaw." I lied. He noticed.

"Well, Fiercepaw. Would you like to be a Thunderclan apprentice?" He asked. Wow, I have to think about this my mom... if she's still alive would miss me, but I would be safe. She would want me to be safe.

"I guess." I answer. He leapt on the ledge.

"Fiercekit! You will be known as Sunpaw! I will be your mentor!" He yells.

_Sunpaw! I'm Sunpaw! _I think to myself.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" They cheer.


	3. chapter two: a dream

Chapter two

"Okay, Sunpaw, today I will show you the borders and Thunderclan territory. Ashstar could not make but I will teach you all I know." Frecklepelt revealed.

"Okay." I simply said. We were walking through the forest and, as expected, I trip dozens of times. She is soo annoying with the, 'oh sweetie are you okay?' And the, 'oops watch your step now.' Errrr it really gets on your nerves.

Finally at camp at last! I go to the fresh-kill pile and grab a vole.

"Hey, Sunpaw!" A apprentice named Sweetpaw greeted. "You wanna share?" She asked. I grabbed my vole and joined her.

"So... What did you do today?" She asked when I sat down. She was a pretty tortie with white paws and ears. But she and Graypaw were basically mates.

"I was shown the territory and the borders." I answered. She looked around and said, "I heard you got stuck with annoying Frecklepelt." I purred and answered, "I did." Before Graypaw came over with a mouse to share.

"Guess what, Sweetpaw!" He meowed.

"What?" She asked.

"Our warrior assessments are tomorrow!" He yelled excitedly. She brightened up.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" He answered. I purred as she got up and started bouncing up and down. She looked at me and purred.

"Don't worry you'll still have good ol' Pinepaw!" She mewed. I purred back, "I know, but I'll still miss you guys!" They both purred and I purred. Life was great!

It was moon-high and I hit the moss. It took me awhile to fall asleep with Graypaw and Sweetpaw murmuring to each other. But as expected I fell into a deep, luxurious sleep.

_"Welcome, Sunpaw." A beautiful she-cat whispered._

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked. And she looked amused._

_"No dear, I have come to guide you in your dreams. My name is Featherheart. I am Ashstar's former mate. I died giving birth to Bronzeheart and Snowfall." She murmured sadly. _

_"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I know Bronzeheart. She found me! But I don't recall Snowfall."_

_She looked surprised. "Dear, Snowfall is your mother." She said in a shocked voice. "She left Thunderclan because her heart lied in Shadowclan." I was shocked very shocked. Images went flying through my head of Snowfall. My gentle mother who told me to run when I was very young. _

_"Is she alive?" I asked. She looked at me sadly and said "Yes, but I can't tell you where she is." She was disappearing into mist._

_"Sunpaw! Have courage, young one." She whispered. _ I woke in my nest.


	4. Chapter 3: hopeful

Chapter three

"Sunpaw! Wake up! Ashstar is waiting for you!" I hissed disturbingly woke me.

"Wh-" I started to say but the same somebody was pulling me out of my nest.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" I exclaimed. It was a bright and sunny morning. Cats were eating and sharing tounges. I stretched in the morning Sun, making my pelt look on fire. I felt watched, I turned to see that rouge she-cat starring at me. As soon as she noticed that I knew she was starring at me she averted her pretty ocean blue eyes.

"Finally!" I hear Sweetpaw exclaim. Cinderblaze, Icepool, Frostwing, Ashstar, and Sweetpaw were waiting for me.

"Sorry." I mutter, embarrassed. Cinderblaze looked sympathetic and Ashstar looked angry. His gray tabby fur bristled. She looked at Ashstar and sighed.

"Ashstar, dear it's not a big deal." She murmured. I heard that Cinderblaze is his mother and some cat named Whitetail is his father but she did the right thing and came back to the clan where her true love, Icepool, was waiting.

"It is, actually. Sweetpaw has to wait for him to get off his lazy butt, when she could already have been back by now." He explained angrily.

"I-I am sorry Sweetpaw." I murmured. But she just smiled.

"That's fine, Sunpaw! I got chance to warm off. Besides," she giggled, "I wouldn't want you snoring during my ceremony!"

I looked at her with mock hurt. "You just clawed my ego!" We both laughed. Until Ashstar cleared his throat. We looked at each other and smiled.

When we got back it was moon-high. Sweetpaw and Graypaws ceremonies have began and the rouge is watching very closely.

"Sweetpaw your warrior name is Sweetflower. Starclan honors your faith and loyalty." He set his head on her head and she licked his shoulder. "Graypaw your warrior name is Graywish. Starclan honors your courage and boldness. We welcome you both to Thunderclan as full warriors."

"Graywish, Sweetflower, Graywish, Sweetflower!" The clan and I chanted. I watched the rouge, I was curious to see her reaction. But she just sat there. I suppressed a sigh I was hoping she would want to join us. I guess I was wrong.


	5. Chapter four: Wait!

CHAPTER FOUR

"Who is she?" I asked Graywish. She was watching us thoroughly and I didn't like it.

"Oh, she's Bella. Ashstar is deciding whether or not to let her join our clan." He answered and as if cue, Ashstar called for a meeting. Bella just sat next to Bronzeheart.

"I have decided that this rouge, Bella, is worthy of becoming a warrior apperentice." He revealed. Their were a bunch of, 'She only cares for herself!' And she hissed: "I took care of my mother and my siblings. They went missing when I returned hunting for them. I am not asking for pity; but your understanding." I was impressed. The beautiful former rouge knew how to win cats over.

"Anyways her apprentice name is Dovepaw!" He declared.

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" The majority of the clan shouted. She looked at me and quickly avoid Gingerstripe who, which was annoying her and me, kept flirting.

I finally summoned up enough courage to say hi.

"Dovepaw, hi. I er... you've got a cool name." I sputtered. She looked up surprised and then broke into a grin.

"Hi and thanks, though, yours is cooler!" She stated. I looked at her and said, "C'mon I'll help make your nest."

"Thanks!" She purred. Was she flirting with me... no?

It was a long day and I was hoping for some sleep. I got into my soft green nest stretched and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Sunpaw! Danger! The shadows are arising! Sun alone will conquer the shadows." Featherheart whispered._

_"Wait what?! No," she was beginning to disappear, ",wait! Please!" It wad too late. And just like that I was in my nest._

I jumped to my feet at the sound of my name. It was Cinderblaze.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Ya, I'm fine." I answered reassuringly.

"Ashstar is waiting beside the lake for you... He wants to talk." She added.

I took a deep breath this could not be good.

Me: hey people sorry it's sooo short I'm working on a new story for you twilight fans out there! Don't forget to read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: Me!

Chapter 5

6 moons later...

"Sunpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Sunblaze! StarClan honors your strength and loyalty! Dovepaw you will be known as Doveflower! StarClan honors your kindness and speed! We welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Ashstar called with pride, for his clan is striving.

"Sunblaze, Doveflower, Sunblaze, Doveflower!" The clan chanted for their beloved new warriors.

I watched cats mill around Doveflower and me. I was so excited, he does trust my loyalty! Sweetflower and Graywith were the first to call our names.

"We're den mates again!" Graywish exclaimed. Not Sweetflower, though, she was expecting Graywishes kits. We both purred. Doveflower and I have become really good friends. I was Hoping we would become more in time. Ashstar walked over to us.

"Great job, Sunblaze, and you as well, Doveflower!" He congratulated. I shined like Starclan hearing my old mentors praise.

I yawned another boring day. Until Ashstar said the reports.

"Sunblaze, lead a patrol to Shadowclan border take: Doveflower, Frostwing, Graywish, and Whitepetal." He told me I just nodded leading the group of cats to Shadowclans pine-smelling border. Nothing out the normal, so far. The scent is fresh, on our side of the boxer, until it was to late did I realize were being ambushed. Moonwhisker, the deputy, jumped on my back digging his claws into it.

"Moonwhisker!" I yowled, "Get off of me!" I managed to escape.

"Frostwing go get help!" I told her. She ameditly obeyed. We were loading if she didn't hurry we would have to retreat.

Just as I was about to yowl 'Retreat!' A Thunderclan patrol came pounding through the green, dense, and wet forest. As soon as Moonwhisker saw the patrol he yelled "Retreat!"

Ashstar himself was leading the patrol. "Is anyone hurt?" He questioned. It was my responsibility to answer.

"No serious energies, sir, but Whitepetal has a nasty scratch on her cheek" I told him. I could see he approved. I sent a silent thanks to Starclan.

"Sunblaze, Ashstar would like to see you. Now." Bronzeheart told me. Oh no, what did I do?

"Ashstar," I called, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes come in!" He replied. It was dark and he was sitting up in his nest, two mice at his paws. He nudged me one. "Thank you" I said.

"I know, you think your in trouble, right?" He started.

"Your not. I was proud that you were on my side yesterday. Your-your I can't explain it. A natural leader."

"Not really."

"Yes, really." He suddenly snapped his eyes towards mine.

"Sunblaze, Bronzeheart is very old. It's almost time for her to retire. Don't be surprised if I pick you. Now go have fun."


End file.
